


Pemberley

by septentrion



Category: Pride and Prejudice
Genre: Gen, General
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles écrits dans l'univers de Pride and Prejudice de Jane Austen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exécrable soirée

**Exécrable soirée**

_Ecrit pour marijuane dans le cadre de drabble machine sur le LJ d'annaoz_

* * *

Ce matin-là, Mr Darcy aurait voulu ne pas être doté d'une excellente mémoire ; il aurait ainsi pu oublier l'exécrable soirée de la veille. Les Bennet à eux tout seul avaient fait le spectacle :

\- Madame Bennet avait en pensée et en parole déjà marié sa fille aînée à Bingley,

\- Monsieur Bennet s'était ridiculisé en tentant de limiter le ridicule encore plus grand auquel s'était exposé sa fille en prenant possession du piano (et quelle horrible voix elle avait !),

\- Jane Bennet, l'aînée, était trop froide pour retourner les sentiments de Bingley,

\- Les deux plus jeunes filles des Bennet s'étaient comportées quasiment comme des filles de mauvaise vie,

\- Et cet obséquieux ecclésiastique n'avait pas quitté des yeux Elisabeth Bennet, certain qu'il était d'obtenir sa main.

C'était ce dernier élément qui lui empoisonnait le plus l'esprit.


	2. Reflets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reflets**

**Reflets**

_Ecrit pour mikishine_

* * *

Fitzwilliam Darcy se tenait debout dans la galerie de portraits de Pemberley, complètement captivé par le sourire radieux peint à l'huile d'une jeune femme brune. Le modèle vivant de cette peinture, Elizabeth, entra sans bruit dans la galerie, encore vêtue de son habit de voyage.

— Ma chère Lizzy, comme tu me manques, soupira l'homme.

Il tourna la tête pour observer un détail de plus près et Elizabeth entraperçut l'expression de ses yeux avant qu'il ne se rendît compte qu'elle était revenue. La passion y brûlait toujours, même après dix ans de mariage, reflétant comme dans un miroir ce qu'elle ressentait.


	3. A quoi pensezvous : Darcy et Elizabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ecrit pour atlantel_.

_Ecrit pour atlantel_.

* * *

— A quoi pensez-vous, ma chère ? Darcy demanda à Elizabeth, sa fraîche épousée, alors qu'ils dansaient.

Lizzy rougit : plus l'heure passait, plus ses pensées se tournaient vers leur chambre à coucher… et ce qui allait s'y passer.

— Ah, euh, bafouilla-t-elle, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais. Cela sembla suffire pour donner une idée de ses préoccupations à son tout nouveau mari.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, chère Lizzy. Je vous aime et ne veux vous apporter que du bonheur. Je vous promets que tout se passera bien.

Comment ne pas le croire, à voir la chaleur intense de son regard ?


End file.
